Beauitful Soldiers: Broken Destiny
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: Betrayal is basically disloyalty which disloyalty also means fickleness, meaning uncertainty. Usagi is betrayed by an uncertainty brought to the senshi… but is Usagi the only one who’s broken because of it? BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters belonging to Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

OHH NOO your going to be mad. This is indeed a betrayal fic but don't let appearances fool you for many surprises await long down the road ahead.

I don't care much for flaming so I won't acknowledge them UNLESS they have some actual good advice to give.

Oh and don't worry. I know what I'm doing with this fic. It may be betrayal but that is the ONLY part that's cliché. Eck.

WARNING: this chapter is extremely short. Just to give you a taste. The rest will be getting longer.

**Chapter One:** Crimson Snow Angel

Darkness reined her vision her eyes shut in pain with tears staining her cheeks. As she lay there alone in a pool of her own blood her body a mangled mess in the cold snow; an angel cried down upon her broken figure.

Usagi could feel tiny drops of water on her cheeks, and the cool feel of a hand brushing her cheek gently. "Please…" she managed to utter the whisper in a low croaked voice.

The hand fell away and another droplet fell and rolled down Usagi's bloody cheek. "Oh my poor angel, what have they done to you?"

Usagi rolled her head into the hand and sighed. "Mama…" she uttered before darkness fell over her again

Queen Serenity bit back her tears and frowned. What could she do now? She didn't have the power to protect her daughter anymore.

Snow began to fall around them, falling gracefully towards the ground as she sat there cradling her broken daughter in her arms. " Onegai Shimasu, please do this for me. If there is a soul out there, somewhere. Please, please… don't let her soul die"

From the heavens a beam fell down upon earth shrouding all in a holy light. As the light fell away so did the weight from Usagi's limp form.

"Goodbye, Serenity"

**END CHAPTER **

REVIEW, I will not update unless I receive at least 8 reviews. I'm selfish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters belonging to Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

Hey Jay! What's up? Long time no talk. Yup this is indeed a betrayal fic. I have many plans for it though so it's good that you're intrigued because surprises await.

Hey Sami! Yey the page is almost done? Woohoo. Yea school is a bummer but jobs are too and right now it's getting hard for me to find one, I have to earn money to get a car then wait to earn money for two years then college. Wooo. Anyway it may be betrayal but I do not hate any of the senshi so you can guess right now that I will not bash any of them even if they may be portrayed as the villain. Good luck with homework.

And I thank all of you other readers and reviewers for waiting patiently for my belated update. Sorry again.

**Chapter Two:** Tower of Prayer, Hope for Destiny

Usagi felt a warmth near her heart but didn't have the will to open her eyes… arms encircled her in a warm embrace. She felt so comfortable so safe. So familiar. Finally opening her eyes she saw soft lavender eyes staring into her silvery blue depths with so much joy and relief.

Usagi gasped going to sit up but a sharp pain stopped her from doing so. Her body was a bruised mess. Her beautiful gold hair was a dirty brown and clung to her dirt and blood covered skin. She was back in her short jean shorts and her baby pink tank top, which were torn and also stained with blood. Then it came back to her. "No. It's not true. No…" Usagi began to cry.

"Shhh darling. Do not strain. You are safe here."

Usagi looked up at the ghostly image of Queen Serenity and lowered her eyes. "Where am I? Am I… dead?"

Queen Serenity frowned. "No. I prayed to the tower of prayer. I am not sure where we are at this moment. I cannot stay long. There is no moon where we are. I am only able to communicate to you through the tower of prayer now. I do know, we are in another dimension entirely. This planet, this Galaxy is an exact replica of ours with many and few differences."

"Why am I here"

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter solemnly. "Destiny may be broken but it has not yet been fulfilled. You have been given a chance to start a new. To create a destiny all your own. Good luck my child. Keep in touch." She whispered giving Usagi one last hug before vanishing.

"Great how am I supposed to survive now?" Usagi muttered trying to stand in the middle of the dark forest but was unable to.

"Leave that up to me princess"

Usagi looked around confused. "Who said that?"

"I did."

"Who…?" Usagi uttered confused, wondering if she was finally going insane.

A little ball of smoke appeared before Usagi's eyes revealing a small pixie like child with wings. She wore a genie type outfit with pink pants a pink vest and black bra like shirt. On her feet were black elf shoes with gold bells. Her hair was a bright yellow in a braid reaching her shoulders. She couldn't be older then 7 and was the same size as a 7 year old human but with pale pink pixie wings.

Usagi let out a small screech and stumbled backward. "Who are you!"

"Greetings princess. I am the guardian of the tower of prayer and I am here to aid you in your search for destiny." The little girl grinned and floated upside down.

Usagi frowned. Did she really want a new destiny? "Well, where am I?"

" Black Forest, Japan"

"What's your name?" Usagi asked tilting her head slightly.

"I am the guardian of the tower of pray…"

"No no. your name."

"I don't have a name."

Usagi frowned sympathetically. "Then why not give you one." Looking closer at her the little pixie child reminded Usagi of a flower with the pink clothing and the bright yellow hair and green eyes, but somehow Hana (flower in Japanese) didn't seem to fit very well. "I know! Miki! (flower stalk)"

"Miki? Sounds pretty" the child pixie of the tower of prayer, now Miki squealed doing flippes in the air.

"So Miki, where to next?"

Miki shrugged. "That is for you to decide."

Usagi sweat dropped. " Lot a help you are." Trying to stand again she fell back and sighed. "How can I do anything if I am this injured?"

Miki floated over to her, sitting Indian style, elbows on her knees and hands holding her head up. "I can fix that for you." She pointed one finger to Usagi's crescent moon mark.

Energy began to flow from Miki to Usagi, healing bruises and closing up any and all wounds. When it was done, Miki fell to the ground drained and her wings vanished.

"Are you okay" Usagi asked helping the little girl stand.

Miki nodded tiredly. "Mhm, yes. I gave you some of my energy to heal you. A technique that drains me."

Usagi looked up to the sky and sighed. She couldn't believe this. _Why_ she thought as she cried again but she to was drained. Drained of tears from crying too much…"I guess we should get out of this forest and find a place to live… a job and all. This is our new home. We're stuck here."

Miki silently followed the sullen princess on foot directing her in the right direction towards the nearest city.

It took them five days of traveling through the forest to reach the cities edge. Satan City. Before they stepped into the city Usagi grabbed her Luna pen from her sub dimensional space pocket and quickly changed outfits. Having cleaned in a lake days before her golden hair sparkled again like sunbeams, in its original style.

She now wore short jean shorts with white lace on the bottom, a white tank top and a jean jacket over it with white lace on the pockets. Plain white sneakers completed the outfit. "Now you change" Usagi commanded softly.

Miki nodded and ended up wearing short jean shorts and a yellow tank top with green and pink spots on it. (If you didn't read carefully before. Miki looked like a pixie because if her outfit and wings. She is 4'6 tall and looks 7 years old.)

"Okay here we go." Usagi muttered walking into the street, surprised when Miki took her hand and held it, walking along side her.

Miki pointed towards a large... not large, humongous! Building down the street, all you could see was the tip of the building from where they stood.

"What's that" Usagi asked confused.

Miki shrugged. "Capsule Corporation. The largest company in the world. That is where your destiny begins."

Usagi froze for a second. For the past five days she managed to forget… but it looked like the past was anything but the past.

"Must we?" Usagi asked meekly

Miki nodded and began pulling Usagi down the street.

Oh no…

**END Chapter **

Well here it is, sorry it's late. I kinda got side tracked and then didn't have the interest to do it. But I finally got up and did it.

Hope you liked.

Also, I am not sure what the coupling should be. I'm usually all for Goku… but I wanna try something different…

SOOO vote for either Vegita, Goku, Gohan or Mirai Trunks! (eck I usually don't like voting but I really need your help on this one. Thanks sayonara!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Jay: that is so awesome that you have an interest all that mythical stuff because I do as well. As for the story I was wondering if you've posted it yet? I haven't been on ff.n in a long while and when I have, I've been in the Degrassi section or other sections besides this particular one. I'm back though. This update is dedicated to you and tell me if you have that story out. CAUSE I WANT TO READ IT!

**Chapter Three: **Pretty Sprites and Dreams of Frights

Bulma sat in her office with her head in her hands. Her office was a mess! It was hard to get things in order when she had to do everything by herself. She tried to find good help but with Mirai Trunks living with them here in the past now that her future self passed on and the Androids perished, all the workers would be distracted or be scared away by her ex-lover Vegita.

Even with the help wanted signs, offering tons of money and free rent in the building no one had responded since the last incident.

Scowling as she remembered correctly it was only weeks ago on Trunks' 12th birthday. He and Goten had gotten some… girl advice from her reunited boyfriend; Yamcha and it turned disastrous when she turned them down due to their rudeness.

_Leave it to Yamcha,_ Bulma thought bitterly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Bulma lifted her head and stood, trudging slowly from her office she made it to the door before anyone else, surprisingly.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see a beautiful young sprite standing there.

Her pure sun-kissed golden hair traveled to her ankles in straight shiny locks, styled in twin buns with ribbons of hair falling down her back. Her skin glowed a healthy pale and she was very slim with soft, luscious curves and long slender legs.

The most startling thing about her was her eyes. Deep turquoise eyes that shined with silvery blue flecks, showing every emotion in her heart and soul. Windows that weren't closed… but so mysterious all the same. Even if they were open she held so many secrets in them.

Then she noticed a small girl around Goten and Trunks age. She had bright yellow colored hair to her shoulders in a side swept braid. Her eyes were a bright jade green, like a flowers stem with very pale skin. She looked like a fairy. She was very pretty like her mother… who she assumed was the young woman.

"Um, may I help you?" Bulma asked politely, noticing her flyer in the woman's hands. A smile appeared on her face. Something about this girl told Bulma that she was a keeper. She immediately saw strength in her eyes and in her stance. She wouldn't be scared off easily or be an easy flirt. She smirked to herself praying she was right.

"Yes, I am hoping for an interview… if that's alright Miss Briefs?" Usagi asked nervously, trying to remain cool.

Bulma grinned. "Why yes you may certainly have an interview dear. Come right in"

Usagi followed Bulma, gripping Miki's hand and pulling the little girl along. When they entered her office Usagi's eyes widened. She would be considered a neat freak compared to Miss Brief, and that's saying a lot.

"So, to start the interview, what is your name, what are your skills and why would you like to be my secretary?" Bulma said quickly, much like Minako. She talks a lot and rather fast as she speaks. All in a cheerful, chirpy, hyper tone.

Usagi smiled, instantly liking her. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. As for skills I'm not very organized but if I put my mind to it I can do anything. I am willing to work here because I need a place for my daughter and we need the money."

Miki looked at Usagi slightly shocked but Bulma didn't see it. Usagi smiled at her with a quick wink.

Bulma nodded liking her straight forward answer and honesty. "Good answer. You do realize that things can be quite hectic around here and not everything seems… normal… at all. On a daily basis as well! Most things must be kept a secret and you will be made to sign a contract to keep it a secret."

Usagi nodded. "I am willing to look over the contract and sign it. I have seen some… abnormal things in my time so I'm not going to be freaked out if that's what you're afraid of."

Bulma grinned "Great. Just take a look at these and sign where you need to!"

Usagi nodded taking the papers when Bulma found them, amazed that she found them so easily. Luckily for Usagi on the way to the city Miki informed her of the universe and some of what she would experience so she would not be out of date with the times.

Bulma smiled at Miki who grinned at her happily. "Hello there what's your name?"

"Miki Tsukino!" Miki said grinning cheerfully. She said her last name with childish glee. She had never had a family before, or even had a name to call her own. She had known the princess of the moon and stars to be one of peace and kindness with a heart of purity and gold but she never imagined to be graced with it. Especially to be adopted by her. It made her feel… happy. Something she never truly felt before. She never really felt anything before. Only the feeling of others emotions when she would help grant their prayers or experience their pain.

Usagi smiled at her and handed the papers to Bulma.

Bulma sighed happy to finally find help. "Okay follow me. I'll show you to your apartment."

Usagi blinked and followed. "Apartment?"

Bulma laughed. "Yes. When it said rent I didn't mean just a room of course you have a kitchen as well but your always welcome to come and join us if you'd like."

They took the elevator which was next to the stairs. On the 2nd floor, they arrived at a door near the kitchen the Briefs' ate at. Only 7 rooms down, which was far down but not really to Bulma.

"This is yours. There are no keys to get in but you can lock it from the inside if you want." They stepped in and it was huge.

A spacious living room, four bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen and tons of walk in closets.

"Thank you so much" Usagi squealed, hugging Bulma.

Bulma was surprised but laughed and hugged her back. "No problem, you really helped. I was looking everywhere for a new secretary. You seem to be a great person for the job. Honest and true."

Usagi blushed. "Arigato"

Bulma chuckled. "No problem. Well dinner will be ready soon. Both my sons will be home, Trunks will be inviting his friend and so will Mirai so it will be a full house considering my boyfriend is coming over also."

Usagi smiled. "Great we'll be there!"

Miki nodded.

Bulma looked at them and then at the empty apartment. "Oh wait. I didn't see any luggage with you…"

Usagi sweat dropped. "Uhhh, it'll be here tomorrow?"

Bulma nodded. "Okay. See you at 5:00 Usagi-san"

"Just Usagi please."

Bulma smiled. "Okay Usagi, then call me Bulma"

Bulma left and Usagi's smile fell. She felt so drained, emotionally. Bulma reminded her so much of Rei and Minako it was uncanny… she even seemed like Amy and Makoto. It was too weird and being reminded of them now was heart wrenching.

Miki frowned watching Usagi collapse on the bed. She walked over there and sat besides her and let her head rest on her knee.

Usagi smiled weakly and put her hand on Miki's soft sunflower crown.

Goten and Trunks were rushing home, followed by Mirai and Gohan.

When they touched the ground they ran inside to find a happy Bulma cooking a large dinner. There was already tons of food on the table.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan said smiling looking at the food, his mouth watering slightly.

Bulma turned to them smiling. "Hey boys. Sit down, Usagi and Miki will be down any minute."

They guys looked at each other confused. "Who…?"

Bulma smirked. "Oh, just my new secretary and her daughter. I think you'll really like them." she started laughing to herself imagining the looks on Mirai and Gohan when they would see Usagi and then Goten and Trunks. OH it would be so hilarious. She smirked again, patting her pocket making the camera bang against her hip.

Gohan and Mirai groaned. Every time a new secretary came, they'd have to hide. The secretaries no matter how old or young would try to kiss or flirt with them. Luckily Vegita was always there to scare them off even if he didn't do it for them… but he wasn't there tonight.

The door to the kitchen opened and Goten dropped his spoon. Trunks looked up and stopped eating making Gohan and Mirai stare at them confused and worried. Both boys were red in the face as if they were blushing?

Turning around they stopped short at a beautiful sight. A young woman stood there, holding a girl's hand that couldn't be older then 7. They looked like mother and daughter. Both looked surreal.

Gohan and Mirai also found them selves blushing as they stared into the woman's deep silvery blue-green eyes.

"Hello, my names Usagi Tsukino. This is my daughter, Miki. Bulma told me a bit about you."

Her voice was soft and up beat. Cheerful but laced with mystery. As if she was hiding a dark secret.

A flash broke everyone from their thoughts and they turned to see Bulma smiling widely with a camera in her hands. "Sorry to ruin the moment but had to catch the guys before the drool."

Gohan and Goten blushed deeper but both Mirai and Trunks were glaring at their mother.

She quickly hid the camera before they could get to it and smirked.

"Okay, dig in!"

Usagi's mouth watered at all the delicious food. Miki's was also watering.

They began to dig in, eating at a fast pace and stuffing as much food into there mouth as possible. But unlike the guys they didn't make a mess anywhere. Not even around their lips, there just wasn't any smears of food anywhere, it all disappeared as they ate it.

Bulma watched shocked. She hummed amused.

Soon everyone finished eating when Gohan and Usagi went to reach for a roll at the same time. There fingers touched and Gohan pulled back blushing.

Usagi grabbed it and handed it to him smiling. "You want it? I'm pretty full anyway."

Gohan nodded muttered a soft thanks.

Bulma smiled thinking it cute. "So Usagi how old are you? Miki looks to be what…? 8? 10?"

Usagi smiled after sipping some water. "I'm 24, and Miki is 7"

Bulma's eyes went a little wide. She figured Usagi was younger. Around Gohan's age of 18.

She was almost as old as Mirai, or her for that matter! Mirai of course was 25 and she was 28.

Usagi looked at her just then and then at Mirai. Her eyes gained a confused look. "uhh…"

Bulma caught on and laughed. "Funny story, really. See, Trunks and Mirai look alike right? Well they are actually one in the same. Mirai means future. He actually IS from the future. Hard to believe I know. My future self died so he lives with us now."

Usagi took a sip of her water, her eyes gaining a pained look. "No. Not hard to believe at all. I believe you" she said quietly.

Bulma looked shocked but said nothing further sensing discomfort from Usagi's aura.

"Well it's getting late. Miki and I are going to go to our room and go to sleep. I'll be up early and organize your office. Thank you very much for dinner Bulma. It was delicious." Usagi said standing up.

Miki was about to comment but Usagi sent her a stern look.

They left soon after.

Bulma sighed. "Well, I'm glad you guys got to met her at least. Yamcha said he was supposed to come but I guess he was busy training with Vegita and Goku still."

Gohan and Mirai shared a look before standing up. "Thanks for dinner. We have to get back."

"Wait!" Bulma called before they flew out the window with Trunks and Goten. "Are you going to tell Chichi and me about this battle that's coming? We have a right to know!" she pleaded.

Gohan frowned and stepped towards the window. "In three weeks, a meeting will be held at Master Roshi's isle. All will be told then."

They left as they said that.

At midnight, Usagi was in her room, her dream was haunting her… but it was not a dream. It was an event that was never meant to happen.

Usagi found herself no longer in her warm bed, asleep dreaming of chocolate or candy. Instead she stood in the park. Her broach was glowing until it covered her with a light leaving her as Eternal Sailor Moon once more. For the first time in years, since the finally battle in the sailor wars when she defeated Chaos and freed Galaxia.

"_Usagi how could you…" a voice called out. The voice seemed so far away and familiar. The park faded leaving her in darkness._

_Usagi cried as she was struck by a golden light. "NO IT'S NOT TRUE! I DIDN'T! MINNA! NOOO!"_

_Suddenly senshi appeared all around her. Her senshi, her friends. They looked down at her in anger. Even the outer senshi. They looked at her through anger and sadness, they didn't understand. Confusion shown through their eyes._

_Mamoru stood before them, his arms around a girl with long blood red hair in Usagi's hairstyle. Her face covered by darkness. Her body was thin and she a long peach dress in a style much like her mothers, but with sleeves like her princess dress with a train pooling on the floor. He scowled at her with hatred and anger. _

"_Mamo…"_

_He frowned, hurt._

_The girl in darkness raised her arm, her slim finger pointed at her Broach. Ribbons surrounded her body and she was stripped of her transformation. "You know the punishment."_

"_NOO!" Usagi cried as her friends, her senshi powered up and called upon their planets and their strongest attacks, tears in their eyes but they would not give her the satisfaction of letting them fall._

….

"Minna!" Usagi whispered breathing harshly gasping for air. She looked around the dimly lit room, a balcony gave the only moonlight.

Something cuddled up besides her. Usagi looked to the side to see Miki holding a stuffed bear that was white with pink eyes and had a silver flower with a green stem in its grasp. Usagi had found it in her sub space pocket. It was a gift Ikuko-mama gave her.

Usagi smiled and brushed the hair from Miki's eyes.

Something flashed outside the balcony doors making Usagi abruptly sit up. A dark feeling coming to her. "Bad vibes?"' she questioned. It felt like it… but different. It felt like electricity. Like a dark zap, electrifying her. Almost energizing her. The reason she questioned if it was a bad vibe because of the incredible power she felt. It was like raw energy. She never felt anything like it before.

Usagi stood up, making sure that Miki still slept soundly and walked towards the window.

Up in the sky there was nothing, looking down at the ground her eyes met with a blast of blue whizzing by her face. Gasping she stepped back.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, a man appeared before her. Floating in front of her, smirking at her frightened face.

"Who are you… WHAT are you?" Usagi questioned taking a step back.

**End Chapter **

WELL WELL TELL ME! Hehe not my best but its needed. Hope you like. If not review anyway!


End file.
